


Imagine Me And You

by MelodiouslyNocturne



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Overcoming Brainwashing, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, more tags will be added as needed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 02:15:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4245678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodiouslyNocturne/pseuds/MelodiouslyNocturne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been months since Steve had fought Bucky in the helicarrier, and weeks since the last lead on his location. He had started to lose hope on ever finding his best friend and once upon a time boyfriend. After a chance reunion and a shot at things returning to how they had once been, Steve will do anything he can to hold onto Bucky. Even if that means losing himself in the process.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This idea courtesy in part of my friend Selena after watching The First Avenger and The Winter Soldier (and an incredibly sad playlist). I'm not 100% set on the direction and details of the story, and I really encourage input and comments. :)

It had been months since Steve had fought Bucky in the helicarrier, and weeks since the last lead on his location. He had started to lose hope on ever finding his best friend and once upon a time boyfriend. Sam had done all the convincing he could that they’d find him. ‘How hard can it be to find a guy with a metal arm on the top of the FBI’s most wanted list?’ Even Tony threw what he could into finding him. ‘I may not like the guy, but if it’ll make you happier, I’ll see what JARVIS can find.’ With every security agency and every Avenger looking for him, The Winter Soldier had repeatedly slid through his fingertips.  
  
No imminent avenging on the horizon, he took off for the weekend. ‘Reconnect with nature.’ Tony had a cabin by the lake he rarely used and offered it up for as long as Steve needed. This is exactly what I need, he thought. Nature, silence, and nothing to worry about except relaxing. He took one of the less flashy cars in the tower and took off in the morning before the others had woken up. The windows were rolled down and music played quietly out the speakers. In just an hour on the road, he’d passed three flocks of cattle, seventeen stray or lost dogs, and 5 hitchhikers. Normally, he wouldn’t be opposed to helping a couple of them get to their destinations, but he desperately needed the alone time.  
  
Two hours in, he hit a road block. The weather was getting nicer, the school year was finishing for summer, families were starting holidays, and the state police were on high alert. He slowed the car to a crawl and dug through the bag beside him for his Avenger ID. A flash of silver hit the corner of his eye from the other side of the road. Steve’s head whipped around and his eyes widened. Bucky?! He dug his phone from his bag.

     Steve: I think I found him.  
  
He was still looking out his window when a state trooper knocked on the frame beside him. “License and registration, please.” It took a moment for Steve to process what the man had asked for before he handed over his ID and the registration from the glove box. The trooper was about to walk back to his car but chuckled. “Not too often we stop an Avenger. You’re free to go, Captain Rogers.” He handed the cards back to him and nodded. “Thanks for all the work you and the boys do.”  
  
     Sam: You bringing him in?  
     Steve: If I can.  
  
Steve shrugged, desperately trying to look past the trooper. “Couldn’t do it without my team, especially Natasha. There wouldn’t be a turn-around on this road, would there? Official Avenger business.”  
  
“About a quarter mile up. The turn’s a bit dicey, watch your speed.” The trooper stepped out of the way and Steve reentered the flow of traffic, rushing to the turn. He wasn’t kidding, he thought as he fishtailed out of the turn. Breaking more than a few laws, he sped towards Bucky, the silver of his arm standing out like a beacon. He pulled ahead of him, stopped the car, and got out. A smile spread across his face.  
  
“Bucky.”  
  
The man blinked, freezing six feet from Steve. His eyes widened, then quickly narrowed, similar to when he’d attacked on the helicarrier. Steve braced for him to attack, but his features softened slightly, enough to see old brainwashed thoughts slip briefly away.  
  
“Steve.”


	2. Chapter 2

Cars whipped by them as they stood on the side of the highway, eying each other up and down. For every step forward Steve took, Bucky took one backwards. A million thoughts and questions raced through Steve’s mind: where had he been, why was he hitchhiking across the highway from a road block, did he know he was wanted by every government agency? There’ll be time for that later, he thought, shaking his head to clear it. 

“Bucky, you know I’m not going to hurt you.” He raised his hands, slowly inching forward. “How’ve you been, Buck? I just want to talk.”

It was obvious Bucky was on guard, but he didn’t move back to Steve’s advances. “Why have your people been following me? Are you hunting me?”

“We were looking for you. We hoped to find you before the feds. They’re the ones hunting you. You’ve got a fair amount of blood on your hands.” He stopped a foot from him, slowly lowering his hands to his sides. 

“That’s…” He looked over his shoulder towards the road block and trooper cars. “That wasn’t me, Steve.”

“I know it wasn’t. Where are you headed? Let me drive you.” He smiled honestly, opening his arms. “Just want to talk, I promise.”

Bucky looked around and shook his head. “I just want to go back to New York. Back home.” He did his best to smile, but it looked more pained than anything else. The two of them walked towards the car, Bucky following more than a few paces behind Steve. He sat in the passenger’s side, bag pressed tightly to his chest. Steve stole glances at Bucky every chance he got to find him always looking out the window. 

A ping broke through the silence. “Captain, it appears Sergeant Barnes is in very near vicinity to you. I’m getting similar readings to the incident on-“

“I’ve picked him up. He’s in the car with me. Thank you, JARVIS.” The same ping sounded again and Steve sighed heavily. Bucky had pressed himself against the door, attempting to appear smaller than he was. They rode in silence until they hit the border to New York City. “Would you like to get a cup of coffee with me? Talk about old times, catch up on what we’ve missed?” 

It took a moment the question to register before Bucky nodded. “There’s a small cafe in lower Brooklyn, by the old ice cream parlour. Not too many people know about it, so you shouldn’t get recognized.” Steve nodded and drove that direction. Brooklyn had changed in the 70 years he was gone, but he easily made his way to the old shop. He parked around the corner and they headed in.

True to Bucky’s word, the cafe was small, tucked out of the way, and allowed them to freely talk about the past. They talked and laughed of their younger years and Howling Commando days, reliving the glorious moments where they kicked Nazi and Hydra ass. More current news was vehemently avoided by Bucky quickly changing the topic back to the past. Nearly two hours past before the conversation slowed almost to a stop. The barista on shift took their empty cups and they stood, slowly and awkwardly heading towards the street out front.

“Well, it was nice seeing you again, Buck.” Steve smiled, slowly rocking back and forward. “Maybe we could, if you’re up for it, of course, grab a bite sometime?”

Bucky smirked, a look Steve has never forgotten. “Sure, punk. What’s your number?” He told him, and the number punched into his phone. “I’ll call you. See you around, kid.”

Steve watched Bucky leave, hoping and praying this wouldn’t be the last time he’d hear or see him again.


End file.
